


Braiding verses into your hair

by DeCarabas



Series: Fugitives Together [34]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: For the prompt: "Braiding verses into your hair."





	Braiding verses into your hair

Leandra used to hint about how nice Hawke would look with shorter hair, without the Fereldan-style braids he’s been wearing by habit for years; hinting starting around the same time she started getting invitations to nice dinners and talking about finding him a nice girl to marry.

 _Nice_ here meaning _Hightown_ , not another doglord who fell off a boat, not braiding his hair back out of his face while he dug stones out of the field back in Lothering where nothing’s going to grow again for years, and he wonders if the wall he’d built with those stones is still standing; long hair and his father’s old mercenary armor and he runs the risk of being mistaken for any other refugee hanging around the docks looking for work, recognizably foreign even before he opens his mouth.

For months, she’d been saying how nice he’d look, if only he’d make more of an effort, try to feel like he belonged here, in her family home, in his home.

He peers at his reflection in the mirror before her memorial service, ruffling his hair and disturbing the barber’s neat work. He doesn’t think he looks any more like the imaginary son who could have grown up here in Hightown, any less visibly foreign.


End file.
